What Should They Do?
by gillyuk84
Summary: After a mission Sam and Jack reflect on their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

By Gillyuk84

Could be set in any ranging from 4 + (all though where Sam is a Major and Jack is a Colonel still)

Disclaimer - I don't own in any way Stargate SG1 or any of the characters involved I'm just doing this for fun

Characters: Sam & Jack, Angst (or my attempt at it!!)

Author Notes:

I've spent the last couple of weeks reading a ton of fan fiction and I was itching to have a go. This is my very first attempt at doing anything like this so if you want to leave me feedback that would be great. I know this little story isn't great, but it's a starting point isn't it! No one else has read it so its very raw!

Thanks for take the time out of your day to read this. It was written really quickly while watching season 1 of the show.

**What should they do?**

**Sam sat at home after coming back from the latest mission, they left three days ago to P3X 910 it started off as a normal recon mission but it soon turned un-normal in a very short amount of time. They barely escaped with their lives, the Goa'uld had come down in death gliders, the gate activation alerted them to SG1's presence on the planet which was being used, unbeknown to the team, to build a next generation mother ship. The gliders chased them away from the gate and in to the forest the last thing she remembers is Daniel yelling at her to look out.**

**She sat back and sighed they had barley escaped with their lives, again, and she wondered how many times she could go through the this situation without letting her feelings for a certain Colonel be brought to light. Rules and regulations were the only thing getting in the way and right now she couldn't figure out why she gave a damn about those so much when they are keeping her away from her happiness.**

**Little did Sam know that certain Air Force Colonel was in his house thinking the same thing. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going without telling his second in command that he loved her, he came so close to losing her again that it tore his heart to think about the last three days. After they were forced to take cover from the death gliders, they were captured by ground patrol's and hauled in to an abandoned castle by the Jaffa loyal to Baal each one being taken away and tortured, Sam was the worst off she came back with her hair baked in blood, black and purple bruises fresh on her skin. There escape came by fluke, Jaffa who knew of Teal'c and the rebellion freed them from there holding room and gave them safe passage out of the castle and to the gate, Jack couldn't believe their luck and neither could the rest of the team, they took the blessing as what it was and they were glad to be alive even with the injuries they had incurred during the three days, it if wasn't for the Jaffa's help they would surly have been used as host's or have been killed. He still thinks that he is going to wake up and be back at the castle, that the escape was to good to be true and he was living in an illusion brought on by Goa'uld mind control technology.**

**Jack paced his living room, he couldn't do it anymore he was going to have to retire it was the only way that he could think of being able to be with Sam, to be truthful to himself he had been thinking of doing it for a while not just for her but for himself his knee was giving out more than it was before and he didn't want to end up being a risk to the rest of the team. **

**With these thoughts going on between the two, neither could figure out how to go about letting the other know how they felt. Sam and Jack both looked at their phones and started to dial but when they reached each other it was engaged and left both of them wondering, what should they do now?**


	2. Chapter 2

What Should They Do - Chapter 2 - By Gillyuk84 

Could be set in any ranging from 4 + (all though where Sam is a Major and Jack is a Colonel still)

Disclaimer - I don't own in any way Stargate SG1 or any of the characters involved I'm just doing this for fun 

Characters: Sam & Jack, Angst/Romance UST to start off for it, I'm a sucker for RST so expect that!!!! (or my attempt at it!!)

2 Months Later - Sam's POV

It had been two months since they narrowly escaped P3X 910 and Sam was no way near to confessing her feelings for Jack. She had come close a couple of times after the failed telephone attempt, she made an excuse to go and talk to him off base when they had some down time she almost confessed after the third beer they had shared until Daniel showed up and ruined the moment. 

On the second, attempt he came to visit her in her lab and asked her to go fishing the following weekend as they had some down time she was about to say yes, knowing the undertone for "going fishing" meant a whole lot more than sitting on his dock fishing for imaginary fish. But then the sirens went off alerting the base to an unauthorised gate activation and the moment was lost and forgotten as they had to go and defend the earth yet again from another Goa'uld attempt to destroy the plant by trying to leak high dosages of radiation through the gate. 

It was now three weeks after that event and Sam was sat back in her lab pondering not the equation that she was meant to be working on, but the problem of how to tell Jack how she felt about him. 

She could just go in to his office pull him out of his chair and kiss him, she thought that would be the most obvious choice for him to understand (and her most favourite scenario to envisage). It shouldn't be this hard to do, she could write or e-mail expressing her feelings in great detail but that would be to impersonal and after all the years of them working together it needed to be something that would do them justice. 

Part of her wishes that Jack would just come out and say something, if he did return her feelings that is, as that would make this situation a lot easier as well. She had to decide what to do, she couldn't face going on yet another mission without telling him. She promised herself after P3X 910 but like everything its easier said than done.

Author Note - Next time Jack's POV


	3. Chapter 3

What Should They Do - Chapter Three

Could be set in any ranging from 4 + (all though where Sam is a Major and Jack is a Colonel still)

Disclaimer - I don't own in any way Stargate SG1 or any of the characters involved I'm just doing this for fun

Characters: Sam & Jack, Angst/Romance UST to start off for it, I'm a sucker for RST so expect that!!!! (or my attempt at it!!)

Author Note - Just want to say a huge big thank you to those that subscribed to this story, it means a lot so thank you !!! If you see something you like or don't like in the story or my writing just review and ill take it all in!!

2 Months Later - Jack's POV

Jack sat in his office, throwing his tennis ball against the work trying to get his mind of the reports that had steadily built up on his desk over the last two months. The reason for this build up of annoyance was one blonde hair, blue eyed 2IC that he just couldn't get his mind off.

He had tried since the failed phone attempt to tell her how he felt. He really had. He tried a couple of times. His first attempt though had been quite spontaneous though, Sam had stopped by his house to talk to him. He could tell she was nervous about something but he didn't think it had anything to do with what she came to talk about, which was something that was way way over his head. But Daniel had interrupted that moment he was looking in to her eyes and could see every emotion he felt for her mirrored in her eyes - then Space Monkey knocked on the door and ruined everything.

The second time, he planned. They had some downtime coming up and he was going to ask her to come fishing. He knew from times past that they both knew it would mean more than sitting on his dock fishing for imaginary fish. Not that he would ever willing admit that there were none. He was going to take her up to his cabin, do some steaks on the BBQ, pour some nice wine and sit and watch the sunset over the late. Then he would tell her that he was planning to retire and tell her that she was the one he wanted to spend his retirement with. That's if she would have a worn out fly boy like himself. The Goa'uld ruined that attempt by attempting to destroy our planet again.

So here he was in his office throwing his ball against the wall, knowing quite well he should be pondering the reports that were on his desk and not how to confess his love for Samantha Carter. What should he do, should he just come straight out with it or try and plan another attempt away from the base? He was clueless, he had to figure it out soon. They were due to go off world in three days and he knew he couldn't go on another mission without her knowing how he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**What Should They Do - Chapter Four**

**Could be set in any ranging from 4 + (all though where Sam is a Major and Jack is a Colonel still)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own in any way Stargate SG1 or any of the characters involved I'm just doing this for fun **

**Characters: Sam & Jack, Angst/Romance RST finally (or my attempt at it!!)**

**A/N - Hi, finally got around to finishing this storey. Had my heart broken earlier this year and I couldn't face writing anything and especially something fluffy. Anyway heart healed lets get it finished shall we……….**

**Jack's POV**

**So here I am two days before we are due to go off world and I'm standing outside Sam's door, palm's sweating, heart pounding. I can do this, I've been through worse than revealing my feelings to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've been giving myself the same pep speech for the past 24 hours since deciding I had to tell her my feelings before we went off world. **

**I raise my hand to knock on the door taking one big breath before it connected with the wood. I banged the door three times and waited, and then waited for two more minutes without it being opened. **

**If I thought my heart was pounding before - it had increased 10 fold. **

**Sam POV**

**I was making my dinner when I heard a car pull up out front. I peeped out of the curtain and saw the familiar ford truck that belonged to Jack. My heart started to pound. What is he doing here? I make my way to the door slowly not knowing what will happen in the next few minutes, a million and one questions and feelings rushing through me. I can do this - I can hold a normal conversation with the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with, after all I had been through worse. I then heard the three knocks on the door, I can do this I repeat to myself. **

**If I thought my heart was pounding before - it had just increased as I pulled the door open. **

**Jack POV**

**I was starting to panic, why wasn't she answering the door. I turned to make my escape before I could embarrass myself anymore. Then I heard a creak and I heard the door start to answer. I turned around and saw Sam bathed in light that was emanating from the hall way. My breathing started to quick my pulse getting faster, she looked beautiful. **

"**Hi" I said my voice straining as I knew that in the next few minute I could lose everything if she didn't return my feelings. "Sam I have to tell you something, its been a long time coming and I cannot go on another mission until I say this. I love you. Plain and simple I love you. More than anything in the world, heck the whole damn universe. I know you probably don't feel the same way I mean how could you, your beautiful and smart and I am dumb and have creaky knees. So there it is laid out and I just need to know is there anyway you could love this dumb creaky kneed old fly boy?" **

**Sam POV**

**.god he loves me. Me Sam Carter. He loves me, I cant believe it. My heart is fluttering I think it may fly out of my chest. I need to say something he is looking at me with such love in his eyes. "Jack. I love you to. Plain and simple. I love you so much I never thought you would feel the same. So yes I can love you , you creaky kneed fly boy, with all my heart." I stare at him as I say this and I know what I have to do next, I close the gap between us, put my hands around his neck and bring his face down to mine and connect my lips to his. **

**The End**


End file.
